The present invention generally relates to a hybrid data management lock system. Data including access rights may be used in various systems and managed in various ways. Access privileges may be added to a resident one of following common ways: (1) The building administrator can grant the user privileges in a central database and then use a handheld computer to transfer these new access privileges to all doors that need updating. But this requires the administrator to visit each lock being updated. (2) Adding privileges to a key which is given to a resident who then applies the key to the locks they have been given access to, and then returns the key back to the admin briefly so that the central database can be aware of which locks have been updated. In this case the administrator has to handle the same key twice at different points in time. (3) Adding privileges to a key via a reader, located on a part of the property with which every resident must pass as they enter the facility, also known as a hotspot reader. In this case, there is the extra cost of a hotspot reader to the system and the facility must be setup to funnel all residents through this hotspot reader which is not practical with some ways facilities are setup physically, such as one where all doors are exterior facing and directly accessed from the street. Thus, some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.